1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of a formulation based on at least one terpene hydrocarbon and/or one of its derivatives, in particular pine oil, and optionally on a surface-active agent, as adjuvant of a selective herbicidal composition or mixture.
2. Description of Related Art
Farmers use, on the different species which they grow, herbicides which are selective for the crop, in order to destroy the weeds while leaving the crop unharmed. These selective herbicides are used early, for example between emergence and stem elongation (at the latest coming into ear or flowering) of annual crops, in order to decrease the impact of competition from weeds on the yield. Under these conditions, they must be completely selective. These products have a foliar or root effect or both simultaneously.
The foliar effectiveness of these products can be improved by the use of adjuvants; this practice often has the effect of decreasing the selectivity of the mixture.